peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Of The Millennium
Music Of The Millennium was a 1998 Channel 4 music series, presented by John Peel and Jo Whiley, which counted down the Top 100 albums of the millennium voted in a British public survey carried out jointly by Channel 4 and The Guardian newspaper in the autumn of 1997. Studio guests for the final countdown were Bob Geldof, Justine Frischmann (Elastica) and Paul Gambaccini, who discussed some of the artists in the chart. The countdown of the chart was narrated by Alan Freeman. Top 100 Albums Of The Millennium #The Beatles - Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band #Stone Roses - The Stone Roses #The Beatles - Revolver #Radiohead - The Bends #Oasis - What's The Story? (Morning Glory) #Pink Floyd - Dark Side Of The Moon #Radiohead - OK Computer #Nirvana - Nevermind #Van Morrison - Astral Weeks #The Beatles - The White Album #Bob Dylan - Blood On The Tracks #The Beatles - Abbey Road #Miles Davis - A Kind Of Blue #Oasis - Definitely Maybe #The Smiths - The Queen Is Dead #Bob Dylan - Blonde On Blonde #Marvin Gaye - What's Going On? #R.E.M. - Automatic For The People #U2 - The Joshua Tree #David Bowie - The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust #Massive Attack - Blue Lines #Velvet Underground - Velvet Underground And Nico #Fleetwood Mac - Rumours #Sex Pistols - Never Mind The Bollocks #Prodigy - The Fat Of The Land #Beach Boys - Pet Sounds #Bob Dylan - Highway 61 Revisited #Alanis Morissette - Jagged Little Pill #Portishead - Dummy #Oasis - Be Here Now #Jimi Hendrix - Electric Ladyland #Primal Scream - Screamadelica #Paul Simon - Graceland #Pulp - Different Class #Joni Mitchell - Blue #The Clash - London Calling #Simon & Garfunkel - Bridge Over Troubled Water #The Rolling Stones - Exile On Main Street #The Beatles - Rubber Soul #Manic Street Preachers - Everything Must Go #Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band - Trout Mask Replica #Love - Forever Changes #David Bowie - Hunky Dory #Lou Reed - Transformer #Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here #Bruce Springsteen - Born To Run #Meat Loaf - Bat Out Of Hell #Blur - Parklife #Pink Floyd - The Wall #Joy Division - Closer #The Rolling Stones - Let It Bleed #Stevie Wonder - Songs In The Key Of Life #U2 - Achtung Baby #Verve - Urban Hymns #George Michael - Older #The Clash - The Clash #Pixies - Doolittle #Bob Marley & The Wailers - Legend #Dire Straits - Brothers in Arms #Prodigy - Music For The Jilted Generation #The Band - The Band #Spice Girls - Spice #Leftfield - Leftism #Jimi Hendrix - Are You Experienced? #Led Zeppelin - Led Zeppelin IV #Manic Street Preachers - The Holy Bible #Michael Jackson - Thriller #Neil Young - After The Gold Rush #Queen - A Night At The Opera #The Doors - The Doors #Carole King - Tapestry #Mike Oldfield - Tubular Bells #Prince - Sign Of The Times #Led Zeppelin - Physical Graffiti #Bob Dylan - Bringing It All Back Home #Joy Division - Unknown Pleasures #Frank Sinatra - Songs For Swinging Lovers #Kate Bush - Hounds Of Love #Patti Smith - Horses #The Smiths - Hatful Of Hollow #John Lennon - Imagine #Suede - Dog Man Star #Beck - Odelay #Ocean Colour Scene - Moseley Shoals #The Smiths - The Smiths #Jeff Buckley - Grace #Led Zeppelin - Led Zeppelin II #Tricky - Maxinquaye #Van Morrison - Moondance #John Coltrane - Love Supreme #Bjork - Debut #Public Enemy - It Takes A Nation Of Millions…. #R.E.M. - Out Of Time #Television - Marquee Moon #Tori Amos - Little Earthquakes #Michael Jackson - HIStory #DJ Shadow - Endtroducing #Verve - A Northern Soul #Eagles - Hotel California #Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road Video Music Of The Millenium Music Of The Millenium Category:Lists